Puck's Girls
by Llama Lady Lily
Summary: Puck really likes his girls. Several lots of 100 words. Quick   P/S   P/B   P/Ap   P/R   P/K   P/M   P/T  Tiny bit of language   themes.


**Quinn Fabray** looked good in the snow.

It was near Christmas (Hanukkah), and she and Finn were doubling with him and Santana, and she hadn't (her words, not his) 'popped' yet. They were having dinner at Breadsticks. When they'd finished their meal, she stood outside the restaurant waiting for Finn to bring the car around.

It had started to snow when she was standing there waiting, and her eyes lit up. She caught a piece on her tongue, and he swore he'd never seen a person look so happy. Least of all Quinn. Guess she really was the Ice Queen.

...

**Santana Lopez** looks good in _nothing at all_.

And by that, he doesn't mean she doesn't look good in anything. He means that she's a total fucking _siren_ when she's not wearing any clothes. He gets a total hard on when she starts taking her clothes off, or she leans back and yawns in class and her cheerios uniform rides up her thigh. She sends a shiver down his spine when clothes start flying.

She's got a _great_ body from years of Coach Sylvester's dictatorial cheerios exercise and diet regiment.

Santana Lopez is a fucking _babe_ when she was naked.

...

**Quinn Fabray** looks good in blue.

That's the primary colour she wears now she's not on the cheerios anymore. She isn't wearing her red cheerios uniform anymore, and seems fairly determined to resist the colour, actually, or even to spite it. She wears a lot of blue, even on game day. Even on the day they played their arch nemeses from the town over, the Hawks, who were a lot better than them, and wore brown and blue. He doesn't know what it is, but it makes her eyes look all doey and cute and shit.

(Shut up, chick brain).

...

Now **Brittany Pierce**, she looked hot in her Halloween costume.

It was like Mean Girls all over again when he walked into Santana's house for her Halloween party and saw all the cheerios in varying costumes. The brave ones, like Brittany had opted for the lingerie and animal ears option. Score.

There were a few of his friends around the place – he was actually pretty sure Finn had left Quinn at home and braved this one – but he forgot them all when Brittany walked down the steps. She was totally smokin'. He found her a drink, and later, tapped that.

...

**Quinn Fabray** looks good in tears.

He doesn't quite know how that works out, because normally when people cry, their faces go all red and puffy (and he knows because he's seen a lot of chicks crying – 'why didn't you call me', and he's watched more than a few cheerios practices), but Quinn doesn't do that. Her eyes just well, and tears fall down rosy cheeks. And when he sees her cry – no matter the cause – he figures that she just looks so pretty, whoever made it happened deserved to die a painful death.

He hates himself when it's him.

...

**April Rhodes** looked good in his football jersey. Oh yeah.

Once he'd found out he was going to be a dad, he'd done his best to be led away from temptation, but _come on_! She walked into his _shower_! He wasn't wearing anything anyway, and she just waltzed in and threw her towel off. His response was to be expected.

Any man would have done the same.

When they were done, she'd done a fair bit of giggling, and snatched his football jersey from his hands, and wrapped herself in it.

He'll never look at that jersey without a smirk.

...

But then again,** Quinn Fabray** looked good in his clothes.

Now she's getting bigger and can't fit into her own pyjamas, she's taken to stealing his clothes to sleep in, either from out of his dresser, or even off his back, depending on what he's done to irritate her that day. When they're in the bathroom brushing their teeth, he sees her in his shirt, and a pair of his boxers (she never steals those off him, despite his offers) and he figures that the look kind of suits her. Either that, or he's got _real_ good taste in clothes.

...

**Rachel Berry**. Queen of the short skirts.

If she had any idea how hot those little skirts were, he was sure she wouldn't wear them. But she was like a dream in the flesh in those skimpy pieces of fabric.

During their short... _whatever_... she hadn't let him anywhere near her usually quite well covered boobs, but her legs? They were a different story.

If she had any idea how many of his dreams his sex-starved mind had concocted that those skirts had starred in, he was pretty sure he'd never see one again.

He admired the skirts in silence.

...

**Quinn Fabray** looks good in his bed.

She moved in, and his couch wasn't fit for sleeping on, and it was a small house with no room on bedroom floors for a mattress, and no guest room (be fair, his mom was a single mom dealing with the crippling gambling debt his father had left her with), so she just slept in his bed, fending off his advances.

But when she slept, the scowl she keeps on her face all day as a guard falls, and she looks pretty peaceful, and a bit happy.

Sometimes, he just watches her sleep.

...

**Kurt Hummel** had actually looked okay in his Mellencamp phase.

(And yes, Kurt is one of the girls.)

Don't get him wrong, it was off-putting seeing the young man dressed in trucker caps and polyester, but that was his own style – simple, basic. Wifebeaters and jeans. He figured you couldn't go wrong with that.

However, it was a total relief when the young fashionista returned to his normal snooty style of dress, with the patterns and the 'fitted' jackets (wtf's a _cardigan_?). While the simple, Mellencamp style worked on anyone, and looked pretty good, even him, it really wasn't Kurt.

...

**Quinn Fabray** looked good in another world.

Sometimes she would get this really faraway look in her eye, and she'd drift off in thought. Sometimes he'd find her sitting with her fingers tracing sketches on her bump, with her eyes cast beyond them, her mind elsewhere.

Because he was him and she was her, he'd snap his fingers in front of her face and say, "You with us, space cadet?" But not before he'd admired her pensive demeanour – how she held herself, and her child, and didn't scowl at anyone (him), and looked genuinely happy. It had been rare, lately.

...

**Mercedes Jones** had totally rocked that Cheerios uniform.

He didn't know what it was about that uniform, but from the first time he'd really seen a cheerleader in one, he'd been totally addicted. Maybe it was that skirt...

But Mercedes didn't wear the skirt. She wore the pants. So that couldn't be it.

Maybe it was that they were standing out in the cold cheering for him (and the rest of the team). Maybe it was that those cheerios were better than the football team.

Whatever it was, when Mercedes joined the cheerios and wore that uniform, she looked _fine_.

...

**Quinn Fabray** looked good in labour.

He had no idea how _that_ was fucking possible. She was screaming and shouting, and cursing his name, swearing that she was going to _kill him_, but he found that she was even beautiful (where did _that_ come from?) when she was giving birth to a child.

Then again, perhaps he could give himself some credit here, because it was _his_ child she was having.

But standing there in the delivery room with her for the birth of his child, he'd never seen anything as attractive as the woman who'd given Beth to him.

...

**Tina Cohen-Chang** looks pretty awesome in her whole 'I'm going to get my dad, the head of the vicious Asian vampires, to come eat you' costume.

She's a pretty cool chick, that Tina. She knows her style isn't that 'cool' or anything (seriously. All that black?) but she stays in her fishnets and skulls, and throws on the brightly coloured stuff chicks put on their eyelids and occasionally steals Wheels' suspenders, and she pretty much rocks.

When she goes all out with the vampire teeth and the cape and the smoke machine, he can't help but laugh.

She rocked it.

...

**Quinn Fabray** looked good in his arms.

She'd spent a fair bit of time there, actually, from the night he'd gotten her pregnant. Once she moved in, she had often slept in the confines of his (awesome) football muscles. Once she'd had Beth, she'd more than once turned to his embrace for comfort. He wasn't much good at that sort of thing, but for Quinn, he gave it a shot.

When she finally caved, she found it was her preferred place to sit – in his lap, in his arms. No complaints from him.

Quinn Fabray looked better than them


End file.
